One More Chance
by theyhadadate
Summary: The sequel to Second Chance! Cassie's still in the Grid, but now she isn't only balancing her problems, but twins, fights, viruses, and oh yes... the fact that Tron is Rinzler now. Will have some smut, foul language, etc. ON HIATUS
1. I Just Don't Know

**I'M BACK! :D Here's the continued adventures of Cassie Flynn...**

**Disclaimer: Great, I get to do these again. NO.  
**

I sat on the couch, leaning back quietly. Yawning, I looked over at my… well. There's no real word for what Rinzler is to me. Especially now.

The silence is broken by a sharp cry. I jumped to my feet, as does Rinzler. Dashing into our room, I stopped and grinned weakly. "Can you two stop for like, ten minutes?"

The girl grinned and smiled weakly. "Nope! He started it!"

Her brother rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Whatever." He brushed past me.

"Wesley… Please talk to me." I stared after my son. "You know I'm here, I'm you mother, for God's sake! Ever since Claire told you about… everything, you've been acting weird." I frowned sadly. "I'm always here, Wes."

He looked at me with his dark blue eyes. My eyes. "I know you are, Mom. I just need to think."

Rinzler sauntered up beside me. "When did he turn into you, Cassie?"

"I really don't know, I just don't."

**What do you think? I know it's short and all, but they'll get increasing longer after the basic formalities.**

**The characters will be back next chapter to harass me, don't worry.**

**Review please!  
**


	2. Alone Time

**Hello again! As a warning, this will become much darker...**

**Disclaimer: NO.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I guess I should probably mention what's happened to me since the examination six months ago. I gave birth to my twins, Claire Serenity Anelle Flynn and Wesley Kevin Samuel Flynn at seven months, so three months ago. Claire… She's so much like Tron it hurts. She looks almost exactly like him, same face, except she has my hair. My unruly, brown-blonde hair. Wes though… He's like a mini me. He has all of my features, with his father's dark hair.

One weird thing about the twins though… They, for some reason, have like, accelerated growth. Now, at about three months old, they're the equivalent of teenagers. And we all love that stage of life. Claire is pretty good about everything, so she's not a problem. But Wes…

He's been a handful. Claire knew everything about what I went through, from overhearing me and Rinzler one night. She then told Wes, who since then… He's just been really moody, and it hurts me to see him like this.

I just don't know when this'll all just end.

_Claire's POV_

Mom was stressed. I could see it in the way she moved, the way she talked. I didn't know why, but I just knew she was upset. One day, I saw her sitting alone on the couch. Dad had taken Wes with him that day. I sat next to her.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I pushed my hair behind my ear.

"What? Oh. Yes, I am, Claire. I'm fine." She got up, heading over to the mini bar. Pouring herself a drink, she downed it in a few seconds.

"Mom. I haven't seen you drink in weeks." My voice shook.

"Don't worry kiddo. I just need something to steady me right now." She sighed, sitting on a chair by the bar. "I just… I don't know." She looked dejected. "I'm wondering if my brother even cares, you know?"

I nodded quietly, hopping up onto a stool next to her. "I know, Mom. But they WILL come back for you."

"Us, Claire. Us. And we'll get your father back." Her eyes focused on something I couldn't see. "I promise."

I put my hand over hers and leaned my head on her shoulder. "I know, Mom. I know."

_Wesley's POV_

"I'm fine, Dad. Really." I sat, my feet dangling over the edge of the cliff. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Wes." Dad sat down next to me. He sighed. "You are just like your mother," he muttered.

I snickered. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really. It's just interesting to me sometimes, kid." He smiled weakly. "Well, if you say it's nothing…" He got up.

"It's what Claire told me!" I blurted it out. Dad sat back down.

"I figured. Talk." He sighed.

"It's just… Don't you love Mom?" I frowned at Dad. He nodded.

"Very much so, Wes."

"Then why did you keep her here? Why aren't you letting your original programming show? Why aren't you helping her get out?" The questions flew out of me like water. "Do you even care?"

Dad glared at me. "Did you seriously just ask if I even cared?" He growled. "I care more than you think, kid."

"That too. You always call me and Claire 'kid' too." I frowned.

"Let me finish talking, Wes." He sighed. "First question, I didn't want to. Clu's orders. Second question, same answer as the first. Third question, I can't do much."

"What do you mean, you can't do much?" I frowned again.

"The portal's closed, Wes." He pointed off in the distance.

"All I see is darkness."

"Exactly." Dad focused on something in the distance. "It's been closed since the day I pulled your mother out of it."

I nodded silently. "I get it."

Dad put an arm around me. "Wes, I love you, you know that, right?"

"Love you too, Dad." I sighed. "I'm worried about Mom though."

"And why is that?" Dad frowned worriedly.

"She's been, well, drinking a lot." I looked away.

"I noticed. She says it's nothing major."

"She always says that."

**Yes, this is more of a chapter establishing relationships...**

**Claire: IN SHORT! I get along better with Dad than I do Mom.**

**Cassie: *face desk***

**Wes: Aw, Mom, it's okay. It's the opposite for me.**

**Rinzler: *face desk***

**Me: *face desk* Review, please?  
**


	3. IO Tower

**Alright, here begins the relationship conflicts... :/ **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend XxQueenOfDarknessxX. Jai, I'm honored completely that you trusted me to confide in, and I'm glad that we're friends. And yes, I would totally walk into Target in my Tron Daft Punk shirt, Tron hat, Tron jacket, with my ElecTRONica bag over my shoulder and disc in hand screaming "WHERE ARE THE BATONS?"**

**Disclaimer: After writing a good hundred of these for various stories... NO I DO NOT FREAKING OWN IT!  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I smiled, seeing Wes and Rinzler walk in. They looked like they had discussed a lot. I made my way over to them, ruffling Wes' hair and hugging Rinzler. "Welcome home," I murmured.

Rinzler smiled weakly. "Yeah." He sighed. I frowned at him. "Don't ask."

I heard Claire and Wes start talking and go in their room. Taking Rinzler's hand, I walked to the couch, sitting down. He sat next to me, sighing. "How bad?"

"I told you not to ask." He looked out the window. "I feel like that worst dad in the world, Cassie. He kept asking if I ever actually cared about you and him and Claire. He kept asking why I didn't go back to my original programming. He kept asking why I wasn't helping you get out of here." His voice cracked. "I'm a terrible father." He buried his face in his hands.

"First of all, you are not a terrible father." I put my hand on his shoulder. "It'll blow over, Rinz. Just… We have to let him deal with it in his own way." I leaned my head on him for a second.

"And what if it doesn't?" He sighed, looking at me.

"Then we can worry when that time comes." I stood up, heading over to the mini bar. "Until that day, we don't worry too much about it," I said, pouring myself a drink.

"That's another thing, Cass." He walked over, leaning on the bar. "You've been drinking a lot more."

I raised an eyebrow. "I know." I took a sip of my drink.

"Cassie, I just worry about you sometimes." He sounded upset.

I nodded, finishing my drink and leaving the glass on the counter. "I know, Rinz. I just… Never mind." I sighed, frowning. "I'm going to bed early." I kissed him on the cheek. "Night."

Quietly, I walked to my kids' room. I heard them arguing, pausing right outside their door.

"Claire, we can't ignore it anymore. We just… Mom's been getting worse. We can't just pretend it's not happening!"

"I know, I know, Wes." I heard Claire sigh. "I remember that one time Dad took me out with him, he pointed out an old I/O tower. We can try and get a message out from there."

"Yeah. But who are we going to ask?"

That's when I decided to step in. "You can ask Sam."

Wes jumped. "Oh! Mom!" He smiled weakly. "When did you get here?"

"Don't play innocent, Wesley. I heard you guys." I frowned a little.

"Mom, we're just worried." Claire looked distraught.

"I know, Claire." I sighed. "I… I know I've made mistakes with you guys. I'm sorry." Wes and Claire hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around them tightly. "I love you guys."

_Rinzler's POV_

I watched as Cassie hugged Claire and Wes. Feeling left out, I sat back down on the couch, leaning my head back. I had heard some of their conversation. Claire and Wes were planning to get out of here, with Cassie. I didn't know if I wanted that. I loved Cassie, but still…

_ You only love her because of me._

I frowned a bit. Tron showed up in my head too often.

_You're going to have to let her go, Rinzler. _

Over my dead body. I didn't want to let Cassie go. She was the mother of my children.

_Technically, Rinzler, they're mine._

He wouldn't shut up. It didn't matter to me.

I was going to keep Cassie here. No matter what.

_Claire's POV_

Mom kissed both of us, telling us that she believed in us and that we would make it. She promised she'd keep Dad out of the way so we could head to the tower. She walked out, leaving me and Wes in the room to plan everything. She had also left us two batons. When I protested, mentioning that it wouldn't be able to run off Grid, she laughed, saying they were older models that didn't require it.

I handed one to Wes quietly. Peeking my head out the door, I saw nobody. I nodded to Wes, who snuck out and checked the hall. "Clear." His whisper floated to me. I nodded, joining him.

"Alright, go!" We dashed out of the building, avoiding guards as best as possible. We got onto the streets and took off in the Cycles Mom left us. We were quickly out of the city and on our way. "Wes… Do you think we're doing the right thing?" I started nibbling on my bottom lip.

"I… Yeah. We are." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "We're doing this for Mom."

"I know, but is this really the way to fix everything?"

"You sound like how Dad would've sounded. We're doing it for him too."

"Yes, and you sound like Mom. Impulsive and jumping headfirst without looking," I said sarcastically.

"There is nothing wrong with that. Mom says that just means I'm better at making split second decisions," Wes said, his voice defensive.

"No need to get worked up about it, Wes. I'm just saying, maybe we should have tried to talk to Mom and Dad and figure something out."

"We don't have time for that."

_Wes' POV_

Claire could be irritating at times, and as we were driving to the I/O tower, she was beyond annoying. Soon enough, the tower was in sight. Quicker than we thought, we were in front of it.

I skidded to a stop, as did Claire. Sitting up on the Cycle, I stared up at the tower. "Come on. We better go." Claire's voice was low, almost a whisper.

"How are we going to find Uncle Sam…" My voice trailed off as Claire pulled a small hexagonal piece of glowing plastic out of her pocket. "Mom gave you that?"

"Yeah. She said it'll find him for us." Claire held the plastic out to me, and I took it from her hand. It glowed brightly, and I handed it back to her. She slipped it back in her pocket.

"Let's go then." I started to make my way up the stairs in front of us. "Do you think we'll actually get a message out?"

"I think we can, Wesley. I'm sure that Uncle Sam will listen to us." Claire sounded scared.

"Alright then." We got to the top of the tower. The guardian stood there.

"Which one of us is going to talk to him?" Claire looked nervously at me, twirling her hair around her finger.

"I will." I put my hand out to Claire, and she slipped the plastic back in my hand. "Did Mom say anything about what to do with this?"

"She just said to hand it to the guardian." Claire frowned, a crinkle forming between her brows. "She should've come."

"Well, she wasn't able to, so it's our job now." I stepped forward and put my hand out, holding the plastic out to the guardian. "Permission to pass?" I kept my voice steady.

The guardian took the plastic in his hand and examined it. "You are the half children."

Claire grimaced. "Yeah. We are." At my questioning look she sighed. "Half this world, half the other."

"Ah. Well, that makes sense, I guess." I waited.

The guardian nodded at me. "All that is visible must grow beyond itself, and extend into the realm of the invisible." I nodded silently. "Go ahead. I will find the User you wish to speak to."

Claire ran over and hugged me. "It'll all work out, Wesley. It will, I promise."

I hugged my sister back and kissed her cheek. "Worried much, Claire?"

"More nervous than anything." She squeezed me one last time, then released me. Claire pushed me forward. "Go."

I nodded. "You and me both," I said quietly as I walked forward.

**Well, hey there. XD Anyways, time for me to sleep, and here is a chapter!**

**Review!  
**


	4. Leaving

**Hey you guys... Just as a warning, I'm very upset right now, so don't get freaked out by the ranting I'll be doing... **

**Disclaimer: No.  
**

_Sam's POV_

Della was one now. Quorra had taken to bringing her everywhere with her, and today my two girls were out shopping. I declined the offer to go; Quorra usually insisted on buying me clothes, and that was never really fun. Yawning, I walked over to the computer to check my emails. Even though it was the weekend, I still checked on everything at ENCOM.

The computer pinged. Frowning, I looked at it.

_**Hello?**_

I stared at the screen. I knew that Dad had once communicated with Cassie through the computer.

**Hello.**

_**Is this Sam Flynn?**_

**Yes. Who are you?**

_**My name is Wesley.**_

**Well, then hello Wesley. Question: why did you contact me?**

_**Shit. Neglected to mention my full name is Wesley Kevin Samuel Flynn. That help, Uncle Sam?**_

… **Remind me to yell at your mother.**

_**Oh, you do remember her then?**_

**What is that supposed to mean?**

_**She thinks you all COMPLETELY forgot about her, that's all.**_

I frowned. How could I forget my sister? Wesley had everything all wrong.

**How could I forget my sister?**

_**By leaving her here. **_

**I… I'll come back for her as soon as possible.**

_**She said you said that to her several times before. We're still here.**_

**I…**

_**Crap. I… I have to go. Claire's telling me something's wrong.**_

**Claire?**

_**Twin sister. I'll try and get back to the I/O tower if I can. Hopefully Dad doesn't catch me. Bye.**_

The computer stopped beeping. Frowning, I grabbed the phone.

"Hey Sam! We're on our way home right now." Quorra sounded excited and happy. "Oh, and Flynn is coming over tonight, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Listen… I just got messages from the Grid."

There was silence for a second. Then I heard Quorra take a deep breath. "Are you sure they're legitimate?"

"Um. Actually no." I frowned.

"Then, I say we wait till they try to contact you again. We can go from there."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you when you get home." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Alright. Don't worry Sam. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and sat down on the couch, head in my hands.

_Claire's POV_

Wesley walked out of the tower after me, ignoring Dad and his ranting.

"I don't know what you two were thinking! Somebody could've hurt you!" Dad was furious.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Well, you wouldn't have taken us here anyways! We had to do it ourselves! You would have NEVER let us do this."

"For good reasons!" Dad turned to us.

"Name one." I looked down at my feet as I spoke.

"Because, Claire. You two think you understand everything that happened." Dad sounded sad.

I looked up at him skeptically. "I do understand though."

He shook his head sadly. "You don't, Claire. You don't."

Wes frowned angrily. "Then explain it to us! If you say we can't understand, shouldn't you be explaining it to us so we do?"

"No." Dad looked away from us and got on his Cycle. "Come on, we're going home."

"No. I'm not." Wesley had his arms crossed.

"Wesley. Come on." Dad sighed. "We can talk about everything later."

"Screw you, Dad." Wes walked over to me and hugged me tight. "Take care of yourself, sis." He kissed my cheek and got on his Cycle. "Tell Mom I'm sorry, but I just can't do it anymore."

"Wesley Kevin Samuel Flynn, you will get your ass home right now!" Dad yelled.

"Sorry, Dad. But I'm going." With that, my brother drove off on the Cycle, leaving me and Dad staring after him.

I looked at the ground sadly now. Dad was quiet. "Your mother is going to kill me."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Dad." I walked over to him and he pulled me into a hug, sighing. "Wes is just… upset."

"He hates me." Dad sighed, releasing me. "Let's get home and explain this to your mother before she shoots us both." I nodded, getting on the Cycle and following Dad home.

_Cassie's POV_

I looked up, hearing the door open. Rinzler stalked in, Claire behind him. I stood up, frowning. "Where's Wes?"

Claire looked nervously at me. "He ran away, Mom."

I stumbled, sitting back down on the stool. "He… he did?" My heart was torn. On one hand, I was sad. Wes was alone. But on the other, he was brave enough to escape from our life here.

"I'm sorry Cassie… I tried talking to him." Rinzler came over, standing in front of me. "He didn't want to listen."

"It's alright, Rinz." I took a deep breath. "It'll be alright." I stood quietly. Walking towards the room, I turned to look at him. "Maybe… maybe he was the smart one, Rinzler."

_Rinzler's POV_

I stared after Cassie, even when the doors slid shut. What did she mean by Wes being the smart one? I didn't understand what she was trying to say. "What did she mean…"

"I think she means that she's tired of being here." Claire watched me from her doorway.

"I've given her everything. But she wants to leave." I sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at Wesley. Now he's gone."

Claire looked at me sadly. "I almost went with him, Dad. But I didn't want to leave you and Mom. It's not like we already have problems."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I frowned at my daughter. "Claire…"

"What I'm trying to say is we're unhappy here, Dad." She looked upset. "I mean, I love you, I love the Grid, but I need to be able to really just, well, LIVE." She looked away. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"All I hear is my daughter being unappreciative." I glared at her.

Claire closed her eyes, then opened them. "Then, hear this: I'm leaving."

The next thing I heard was the sound of my fiancée dropping to the floor. I looked behind me, seeing Cassie passed out on the floor. "Cassie!" I ran over to her. Claire sighed and went into her room, then walked out with a small bag. She walked over to where I was, and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I'm sorry Mom. But I hope you understand." She walked out.

"Claire Serenity Anelle Flynn, you get back here right now!" I screamed after her.

She kept on walking. I looked down at Cassie. Cassie wasn't going to take this well.

"I am a terrible father."

**So... I got a very rude review from someone for Second Chance. They told me that it was disgusting, that it had no plot, and that I should either rewrite it or delete it. Seriously, people? Don't be stupid. If you don't like it, don't FUCKING read it! I'm sorry for cussing, but really! If you don't like it, just say you didn't! You don't need to plain, flat out tell someone that they should freaking delete it! If you think it's so disgusting, then don't read it! I'm writing because I enjoy it, and you know what? OTHER PEOPLE HAPPEN TO LIKE IT! So, go ahead and be disgusted and tell me I need to delete it. I'm going to ignore it, because I know that there are actually a lot of people that HAPPEN to enjoy the stories. **

***sigh* Sorry for my other readers, that you had to see that. -.-* I'm really depressed right now. My dream school just rejected me for a second time, my Dad's being a bipolar jackass, and I'm just NOT in the mood, considering school's been hell. *sigh* Congrats world, you might push another teen to suicide...*shakes head* I'll probably be taking a break from writing all of my stories, because of what's going on, plus rehearsals are getting longer and more rigorous.  
**

**Review if you want to. *walks off*  
**


	5. AN

**HEY! Rachel here. Hugeeeee apologies for not updating anything recently! I've had soooo much stuff to do:**

**1 Commercial Projects**

**2 Rehearsals till 7:30**

**3 Homework**

**4 Family business**

**5 Confirmation**

**6 DNA lab **

**7 Studying**

**I recently updated one of my other stories (which only got like... a few readers... -.- I knew it was a bad thing to write that crossover! Oh wells. It's fun to write.) so if you want to take a look at that to hold you over...**

**I'll probably have an update for this over the weekend if I get the chance!**

**If you have any plot ideas, submit them, and I'll see if I can put them in!**

**ALSO! In need of maybe three OCs! A worker at ENCOM and two programs. Submit them to me, and I'll see if I can fit them into the plot somewhere. I'll try and stick to what you put in their applications:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (Link or description, up to you.)  
**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**How they know any of the characters:  
**

**Other:  
**


	6. Open

**WELL! It's been wayyy too long since my last update. I've only updated for that crossover... -.- BUT ANYWAYS! I'll be making up for it! It's SPRING BREAK! WHOOO! *pulls out taco hat* PARTAY!**

***coughs* Anyways... I doooo have rehearsals for Guys and Dolls on Tuesday and Thursday, but I'll make up for the time!**

**Disclaimer: Crap. Not mine.  
**

_Wesley's POV_

I paced the hideout. Back, forth, back, forth. Claire groaned. "For the love of God, please stop pacing! You're making me dizzy." She got up from her chair and walked over to me. "You know Mom won't come. Dad would follow her." She shook her head. "She's doing it to give us a chance to get out, you know that."

"I know that, but I just…" My voice dropped to a hurt whisper. "I just wish she were here." I plopped myself down on the couch with a sigh. "But, you are right." Ignoring the slightly smug look on her face, I rolled my eyes. "So. What do we do now?"

"We try and contact Uncle Sam again. We need to find a way to get to someone out there." Claire sat next to me. "But…"

"Oh, the terrible but."

"Bad pun. ANYWAYS! You and I both know that Dad'll try to get us back by having the I/O towers guarded." Claire pushed her brown-blonde hair away from her face. "We have to find a way to get through."

"True. Maybe we could try sending something out? Cause like, a power surge?"

"And get killed in the process? I'd like to be in the real world alive, not as a burnt corpse you idiot!"

"Same. But I'm just saying, we need to get their attention without attracting Dad's. We'll be screwed if he finds out." I stood up, looking at Claire. "There has to be something."

"Well… We'll figure it out later." Claire stood up frowning. "Good night, Wes." She hugged me, walking off to her room. I looked out the window, seeing the city I had grown up in.

It wasn't my home anymore.

If it even was my home in the first place.

_Quorra's POV_

I pulled on a pair of dark pants and boots, as well as a jacket. Della was asleep in her crib. Leaning over, I kissed her forehead and made sure her blankets were alright. Sam was snoring, and I couldn't help suppressing a soft giggle. Sobering quickly, I left a note on the bedside table and slipped out of our room.

I had a feeling those messages were real. I was going to go check it out. The keys jingled slightly as I lifted them off the hook and headed out. Taking the car was a better option. If I tried to take the Ducati, Sam would hear me. I stepped out of the house, getting in the car and driving. It was late now, almost ten.

Soon enough, I was back at the Arcade. I typed in the security code quickly. Sam still had it hooked up, so if it went off, the alarm would summon the police and Sam would know. I didn't want to have to explain this to him later.

I descended into the basement, and with a few minutes, I was back. On the Grid.

_Cassie's POV_

I dangled my feet over the edge. The water was lapping against the rocks, and the sound was soothing. I smiled weakly as I looked into the water.

Looking up, I noticed that it had become a bit brighter. My mouth dropped open as I located the source.

The Portal was open.

Someone had gotten in the Grid.

**It's realllly short, but I figure, it's cliffhanger-ish enough to hold you over for a few hours while I write!**

**I noticed there weren't any Indy RPs on here, sooo... I MADE ONE. xD Now I just need people. -.- **

**I know, I know, I have a shitload of updating to do. I'm working on it. I have chappies ready for many of the stories. **

**Review! Please! They'll keep me going while I dance in character shoes and striptease!  
**


	7. Hello Again

**Since I haven't updated in a while... MERRY PEANUT BUTTER!**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I hate writing these. NO.  
**

_Wesley's POV_

"CLAIRE! Wake up! The Portal! It's open!" I jumped up from the floor.

She ran out of her room, hair sticking up in every direction. "No way…" The words slipped out of her mouth as she stared out the window.

"We have to make a break for it."

_Cassie's POV_

It's open.

I can't believe it.

I stood up shakily, staring in awe at the pillar of light.

That was my ticket home.

I turned back to my Cycle, jumping on. I wasn't heading to the city anymore. I was heading to Dad's old hideout. The kids were probably there. I mean, where else would they be? Clu had almost the entire area locked down and guarded. The Outlands are the only place I could think of that weren't that secure.

Sneaking past the guards was difficult. Then I remembered. There was a passageway beneath the city that Melchior had once told me about.

It was dark underneath. I slid through, coming out near the edge of the city. I knew I had to run for it, so I sprinted into the Outlands and took off on my Cycle. They wouldn't be able to find me. At least, not now.

I pulled in, looking around. There were signs that people were here. A wan grin spread on my face as I stepped onto the platform. As it started to rise up, I began thinking. What was I going to do?

The platform shuddered to a stop. Wes and Claire were standing by the window, staring out of it. They were leaning in towards each other, having a quiet conversation. No doubt that it was an escape plan of some sort. I cleared my throat. "Hey guys."

They both turned around quickly. Claire let out a soft whimper, then ran and hugged me. "Mom!" She was tearing up.

"Oh Claire…" I buried my face in my daughter's hair, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." I let her go, walking over to Wes. "Hey Wes."

He looked at me sadly. "Hey Mom." He looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I left you and Claire and Dad. Maybe I shouldn't have." He looked downcast. "Maybe I made a mistake."

I pulled him into a hug. "Kiddo, what's done is done. We can't go back, we can only move forward." I sighed. "Now, what we need to do is get to the Portal. That's what our future is."

He nodded and hugged me tighter. "What if Dad catches us?" He sounded scared.

"Then…" I bit my lip. What would I do? "We'll give him a fight to remember." Claire gave me a look that I recognized as her 'slightly disturbed' look. Wes did the same. "Kids, you need to understand this now. I've been wasting away in here. I'm not losing my only chance to get out."

Wes pulled away from me and nodded. "I understand."

"First things first, then. We need to find who got in here." I crossed my arms.

"No need, Cassie." A voice came from behind me. I spun on my heel, hand reaching immediately for my disc. Quorra raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you defensive?"

"QUORRA!" I ran towards her and hugged the ISO tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hell! It's a jailbreak, Cass." She grinned at me. Looking around me, she frowned. "Who are they?"

I turned and gave my kids a look. "You two! Get over here!"

Claire rolled her eyes and walked over. "Grumpy much, Mom?"

"Mom?" Quorra looked startled. "Sam is going to be so angry!"

"He already said he'd yell at Mom." Wes walked forward as well.

I grinned wryly. "Quorra, these are my twins. Claire and Wesley."

Quorra looked at them wide eyed. "Well. Hi." She sounded confused.

"I'll explain it to you on the way to the Portal." I turned, looking out the window once more. "We have to get moving now, before Rinzler realizes I left as well. If he notices, we'll have a ton of guards on our tails, and that is not a conflict we need to get into."

Quorra's mouth dropped. "But… But… Rinzler?" she sputtered.

"I'll explain that as well." I crossed my arms. Sneaking a glance over at the twins, they gave an almost unnoticeable nod. "Are we going or not?"

"Yes." Quorra had regained her composure.

Claire nodded, head held high. A wan smile flickered across my face as I noticed how much she really did look like her father. "Then we should get moving."

**I'll try and get some writing done, but I guarantee nothing. I have shows all next week... *dies***

**Please review!  
**


	8. Author's Note

Hello darling, beloved readers whom I adore!

Sadly, my Tron muse has run away from me, most likely from extreme overuse in this and three other stories. I'm NOT saying that I'm abandoning these stories, but I'm simply taking a break from Tron.

Currently, I'm focusing on two stories: Pretending (Star Trek next Generation) and How To Save a Life (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Glee/Charmed). If you wanna read those while you wait for this and my other Tron stories to be written, you can. :)

I'll probably start writing for these again in August, as I'm going to need to calm myself before stupid sophomore year. Here comes hell, right? Just kidding. Or am I?

All the best,

~Rachel


	9. Yes, Another Author's Note

Hello all my readers~

I'm going to be taking a break from writing right now. I don't really have the heart to write right now. I just really don't. And I figure that instead of leaving you guys hanging and waiting for a chapter that won't come for a while, that you would rather know. And please, no reviews telling me to go write or something. I am seriously not in a writing mood.

I love you guys so very much and hope you will still be with the stories after a bit of a wait.

Rachel~


End file.
